Poésie
by JuneWolf
Summary: Emma Nolan est en dernière année à l'université de Bates. Son but : obtenir son diplôme, trouver un travail et offrir à son fils, Henry, la vie qu'il mérite. Mais l'arrivée de professeur Jones dans la vie de la jeune femme va quelque peu chambouler ses plans...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic : Captain Swan (Univers Alternatif) - Je sais, je viens à peine de poste _Le Cygne Sauvage_, que je vous poste une nouvelle fiction. C'est un parie dangereux que je me lance ; continuer deux fictions à la fois, ça ne va pas être facile. J'espère que vous saurez être patient avec moi et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. :)

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Musique : aucune en particulier, mais il se peut que je poste un lien vers une playlist au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Poésie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> – _Nous passons notre vie à courir après le temps sans se préoccuper de nous. Le passé nous rattrape, nous dévore, nous ronge, futile créature que nous sommes._

* * *

><p>Emma rangea sa valise vide dans le dressing qu'elle partageait avec Ruby, sa meilleure amie et colocataire. La partie lui étant réservée semblait vide à côté de celle de la brunette, qui était remplie à ras bord de boîtes à chaussures, de manteaux, de t-shirts, de jupes, de jeans... Ruby était un petit génie et les stéréotypes disant que les matheux étaient tous des geeks à lunettes ne s'appliquaient décemment pas à la jeune femme. Ruby prenait plus soin de son apparence que n'importe qui d'autre ici sur le campus de Bates. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les petits fils et filles « de » qui manquaient à l'appel. Emma et Ruby avaient intégré la faculté grâce à leurs livrets scolaires impeccables. Quand on vient de Storybrooke, dans le Maine, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'intégrer une université aussi importante que Bates. Ruby était extravagante et pétillante. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à imposer sa présence. En moins d'une semaine, elle était déjà invitée à une multitude de fêtes. Emma n'avait pas eu cette chance-là : elle avait beau être en quatrième et dernière année de licence d'Art, ses camarades de classe avaient la mémoire courte quand il s'agissait de se souvenir de son prénom. D'un autre côté, son caractère timide et solitaire ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se faire des amies.<p>

Emma referma les portes de la penderie et alla s'affaler dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir qui trônait au milieu de la chambre, en poussant un long soupire. Ruby passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bains, une moitié de visage maquillé d'un outrageux trait d'eye-liner et de fard à paupière rouge fraise.

_ _Que signifie ce soupir mademoiselle Nolan ?_ Demanda-t-elle de sa voie haut-perchée.

Emma lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de répondre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler la moindre phrase, Ruby lui vola ses paroles avant qu'elles ne franchissent le pas de sa bouche.

_ _Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que Storybrooke te manque déjà !_

Emma sourie plus franchement cette fois-ci, levant les mains en guise d'innocence.

_ _Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Au contraire, je trouvais que ça faisait du bien d'être de retour._

_ _Ah ça ! Je suis bien d'accord !_ Lui répondit la brunette, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire et son amie en fit de même. Ruby avait l'art de prendre les choses avec légèreté.

_ _Je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de m'aérer un peu, le voyage m'a assommé_, annonça Emma en se levant de son fauteuil.

_ _Ok Swan ! À tout' !_

_ _À tout' Wolfy !_ Lança la jeune fille en refermant la porte derrière elle, tout en enfilant sa veste en cuir rouge.

Swan et Wolfy, c'était comme ça que Ruby les surnommaient. Emma n'avait jamais su pourquoi et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre. Ces surnoms l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, contrairement à ce que lui affirmait Ruby à longueur de temps, tout ne s'expliquait pas à coup de formule mathématique.

Emma ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le café littéraire qui se trouvait dans la rue en face de l'entrée Ouest de l'université. Matthew, le gérant du bar la reconnu aussitôt et la gratifia d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle s'avança au comptoir pour commander son grand café, bien noir, bien serré et sans sucre. Matthew McArthur était un Écossais, ancien élève de Bates, qui avait repris le café avant qu'il ne soit transformé en salle de sport par ordre de la ville. Franchement, une salle de sport ? Qui allait dans une salle de sport de nos jours.

La jeune blonde fit le tour des étagères qui ornaient les murs du café pendant que Matthew lui préparait sa boisson et s'arrêta en face de celle des nouveautés. Fouinant un peu, elle réussit à trouver de quoi satisfaire sa culture littéraire avec un Voltaire et un Hemingway qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, celle au fond de la salle, coincée dans l'angle de deux étagères, éclairée par la lumière tamisée d'un vieil abat-jour des années 70, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait déjà pris la place. Emma ne cacha pas sa surprise. La plupart des gens qui venaient ici choisissaient des places au bar ou juste à l'entrée du café, en face de la baie vitrée. Cette table était **TOUJOURS** vide. C'était **SA** table. Celui qui avait eu l'audace de prendre sa place était un homme, jeune, mais qui avait facilement plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient un peu dans les yeux alors qu'il lisait tranquillement son livre - un recueil de poèmes de Baudelaire -, et une barbe d'une semaine lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il dut sentir le regard insistant de la jeune femme fixé sur lui puisqu'il releva la tête, un peu étonné puis la gratifia d'un sourire polie. Grinçant des dents et tournant les talons, Emma alla s'asseoir à une autre table, à l'opposé totale de son emplacement habituel. Matthew ne tarda pas à arriver et déposa devant elle son grand café - bien noir, bien serré et sans sucre - ainsi qu'une patte d'ourse encore toute chaude. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans la vie, elle adorait quatre personnes : ses parents – qui à ses yeux comptaient pour un -, son fils Henry, sa meilleure amie Ruby et Matthew.

_ _Désolée pour la table ma chérie. Tu me pardonneras si je t'offre ta viennoiserie préférée ?_

_ _Matthew, je te pardonnerai tout sauf peut-être si tu volais mes vêtements ou ma voiture._

_ _Dans ce cas, je suis sauf ma chérie ! Je ne veux ni de ton tas de ferraille jaune, ni de tes guenilles de garçon manqué !_ S'exclama le jeune homme.

Emma s'esclaffa et Matthew s'éloigna en riant avec elle à gorge déployée. Matthew, en plus d'être géniale était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay ici à Bates. Mais Emma n'en avait rien à faire de ses préférences sexuelles. Ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'est qu'il ne se prenait jamais la tête. Elle avala une gorgée de son café. Divin ! Elle mordit dans la patte d'ourse tout en attaquant Candide de Voltaire. _OH MON DIEU_. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être un gars génial, Matthew était l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers de la ville – son père était boulanger et lui avait tout appris avant qu'il ne vienne à Bates pour étudier la littérature. En ouvrant ce restaurant, après seulement une année de licence, Matthew avait réussi à concilier deux de ses rêves : la cuisine et les livres.

Emma consulta son portable et s'aperçut qu'elle avait deux messages en attente. Tous deux venaient de sa mère. Le premier était signé de son fils. Le second de ses parents.

« _Bon courage maman chérie pour ta rentrée. Je t'aime. Xxx_ »

« _Bon courage de la part de tout le monde ma chérie. Je t'appelle demain soir. Xxx_ »

Emma sourie, mais elle ne put pas empêcher les larmes de lui picoter les yeux en lisant le message de son fils. Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de répondre aux deux messages et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Après quelque minute à feuilleter les pages de son ouvrage, elle leva les yeux de ses pages pour inspecter la salle. Elle remarqua que l'homme qui lui avait « volé » sa place la fixait avec insistance. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et intense. Emma fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et piqua du nez dans son livre. La curiosité prenant le dessus, elle fut forcée de relever la tête quelque seconde plus tard. L'homme avait disparu. Le cherchant du regard, elle se retourna juste à temps pour l'apercevoir, quittant le café ses livres sous le bras.

* * *

><p><strong>06 : 25<strong>

Emma bondit de son lit et fonça dans la salle de bains avant que Ruby ne s'y enferme pour l'heure suivante. Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde sortait de la pièce, habillée d'un jogging et d'une paire de baskets. Elle alla secouer sa colocataire, le visage encore enfoncé dans sa couette. Ruby grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de Lémuriens avant d'ouvrir un œil endormis et de grogner de nouveau en enfouissant son visage sous ses couvertures.  
>Emma attrapa son MP3 et glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle sortait de la cité universitaire. Elle partit en petite foulée régulière faire son footing matinal, petit rituel qu'elle s'était instaurée depuis l'année dernière. Non pas qu'elle eut besoin de perdre du poids, elle avait une tendance naturelle à ne pas prendre un gramme, même après Thanksgiving, mais pour le moral. L'aube pointait timidement le bout de son nez et le campus était encore éclairé par la lumière timide des réverbères. Un vent piquant soufflait et mordait les joues de la jeune femme alors que ses cheveux blonds, relevés en queue de cheval, se balançaient dans son dos, au rythme de ses foulées. Quoi de mieux pour bien se réveiller qu'un jogging à 6h30 du matin ? Elle passa devant la cafétéria et vit le cuisinier entrer par la porte latérale. Elle traversa le jardin botanique, passa devant le cours de tennis, le gymnase et la piscine couverte. Elle contourna le bâtiment des amphithéâtres et sortie dans la rue par la porte Est. Elle continua de courir régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît le café de Matthew. Elle entra en trottinant sur place. Matthew sortit des cuisines un sachet de croissants frais dans une main et une thermos de café fumante dans l'autre.<p>

_ _Ma chérie, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour courir comme ça si tôt le matin !_

Emma éclata de rire.

_ _C'est le prix à payer si je ne veux pas ressembler à un tonneau avec tout ce que tu me donnes à manger._

_ _Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant !_

Emma plaqua un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et quitta le café en sautillant. Alors qu'elle saluait une dernière fois Matthew à travers la baie vitrée du café, elle manqua de rentrer dans un passant qui arrivait en face.

_ _Pa-Pardon_, bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant.

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître l'homme qui était assis à sa table la veille. Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin.

_ _Il n'y a pas de mal mademoiselle_.

Il avait une voix douce, suave, aussi agréable que du caramel chaud qui fond dans la bouche. Emma repris sa course sans se retourner, le visage en feu.

* * *

><p>_ <em>Ruby ! Le p'tit dej' est servi !<em> Annonça la jeune femme en entrant dans l'appartement cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle déposa le sachet de croissants frais au centre de la table, remplis deux tasses de café brûlant et fonça frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. Ruby ouvrit, le corps saucissonné dans une serviette de molleton rouge et les cheveux tout dégoulinant d'eau.

_ _T'es sérieuse là !_ Pesta Emma en fronçant les sourcils. _Il est déjà sept heures et quart et tu n'es toujours pas prête ! Dépêche-toi, Matthew m'a fait du café et des croissants et je MEURS de faim !_

_ _Du café et des croissants de chez Matthew ?!_

Ruby termina de se préparer en moins de cinq minutes – ce qui équivalait à un record mondial pour elle.

_ _Huuuum ! Ces croissants sont un délice ! Je devrais fabriquer un autel en l'honneur de Matthew, ce gars est un dieu ! Si seulement il n'était pas gay..._

Emma laissa échapper un gloussement.

_ _J'approuve la création d'un autel en l'honneur de Matthew ! Hier, il m'a même offert une patte d'ours pour se faire pardonner parce que ma table habituelle était prise. Je voudrais bien que ma table soit prise plus souvent moi !_

Ce fut au tour de Ruby d'éclater de rire. Emma glissa un coup d'œil à son portable, mais toujours aucun message.

_ _À quoi tu penses ?_ Lui demanda doucement sa meilleure amie.

Emma plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café pour ne pas répondre.

_ _Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Ta mère sera avec lui à l'école, il ne sera pas perdu. Et tu sais bien que son meilleur ami Roland sera avec lui._

La blondinette gratifia Ruby d'un regard noir.

_ _Quoi ? C'est vrai après tout ! Sérieusement, Emma, ne t'en fais pas pour Henry, c'est un petit garçon très mature pour son âge. Tout se passera bien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première rentrée !_

La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur celle d'Emma.

_ _Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète_, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion. _Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Pendant tout l'été, il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de l'école et de sa rentrée, de sa nouvelle maîtresse et de ses amis. C'est juste que..._, Emma hésita un instant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. _Je ne regrette pas d'avoir gardé Henry. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir repris les études un peu plus tard que prévu. Mais parfois... Je regrette de ne pas être présente aux moments importants de sa vie._

Les lèvres de Ruby s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

_ _Emma Nolan, il te reste une année à tenir, une fois ta licence en poche, tu pourras rentrer à la maison et y rester. Tu pourras avoir la vie que tu souhaites avec ton fils. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifice en acceptant de venir ici, mais ça en valait la peine. Ça en vaut toujours la peine ! Alors tu vas me décrocher ton diplôme avec une mention et ensuite, on rentrera à Storybrooke pour de bon !_

Le visage d'Emma se détendit un peu. Pourquoi Ruby était-elle sa meilleure amie déjà ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes qui savait lui dire ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre au moment opportun.

_ _Maintenant, file à la douche, tu es toute dégoulinante de sueur et tu ne peux PAS aller en cours comme ça !_ Ajouta la brunette en la désignant du doigt, une moue faussement dégoûtée déformant son visage.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Plus qu'un an, se dit-elle en entrant sous la douche. Plus que deux maudits semestres et elle pourrait enfin offrir à son fils la vie qu'il méritait.

* * *

><p>La journée touchait à sa fin. Son emploi du temps du lundi était plutôt tranquille. Deux heures de Littérature Classique le matin, une heure et demie de Latin en début d'après midi, et pour finir, deux heures d'Histoire Coloniale Anglaise. Les cours en fin de journée ne la dérangeaient pas vraiment. En générale, une option qui avait lieu à une heure aussi tardive attirait peu de monde. Et moins la salle était remplie, meilleure le cours était !<p>

Après avoir quitté Ruby à la cafétéria du campus, Emma rejoignit sa salle en avance. Elle aimait arriver dix minutes avant le début des cours, afin de pouvoir choisir sa place au fond de la salle. L'amphithéâtre était vide et la jeune femme alla s'installer au premier rang, dans un coin. Dans ce genre d'option, inutile d'aller s'asseoir au fond. On était tout de suite repéré et prit en grippe par le professeur, car les effectifs ne dépassaient pas plus d'une dizaine d'élèves. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche ; son écran affichait un nouveau message de sa mère.

« _J'ai croisé Henry à la cantine, il est dans la même classe que Roland et il avait l'air très content._ »

Emma ne répondit pas, de toute façon, elle appellerait sa mère ce soir. Elle sortit de son sac de quoi prendre des notes et s'amusa à dessiner dans la marge de sa première page en attendant l'arrivée du professeur et des autres élèves. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, babillant bruyamment. D'abord deux, puis cinq, puis douze, puis vingt-sept... L'amphithéâtre n'en finissait plus de se remplir. Emma consulta son emploi du temps, persuadée en voyant tous ces étudiants affluer, de s'être trompée de salle.

**18:00/20:00** : Histoire Coloniale Anglaise (XVe - XVIe siècle), _Amphithéâtre Bronthë_, **M. JONES**.

Non, elle était bien au bon endroit. La salle était à moitié pleine lorsque le professeur fit son apparition. De taille moyenne, une chevelure d'ébène, la moitié du visage mangé par une barbe d'une semaine... Ce visage semblait familier à Emma et lorsque le professeur se tourna vers son auditoire, elle reconnut le « voleur de table ». Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il parut aussi surpris qu'elle de la retrouver ici. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, ou du moins, elle crut qu'il lui en adressa un. Il tapota dans son micro afin d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves et un lourd silence s'abattit dans l'amphithéâtre.

_ _Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans le cours d'Histoire Coloniale Anglaise. Je me présente, professeur Killian Jones, c'est moi qui assurerais le cours de ce semestre._

* * *

><p>Emma s'effondra sur son lit, les bras en croix en poussant un long soupir épuisé. Ruby leva furtivement la tête de son manuel avant de replonger dedans la seconde qui suivait.<p>

_ _Laisse-moi deviner, tu as eu cours d'Histoire Coloniale Anglaise avec le professeur Jones._

_ _Bravo Ruby, tu sais lire autre chose que tes calculs maintenant !_ Répondit-la jeune femme d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

_ _Hahaha ! Hilarant !_ Répliqua la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je disais ça parce que Katelyn et Johanna ont assisté au cours et qu'elles m'ont bombardé de messages comme quoi le professeur était totalement canon au point qu'elles passeraient bien volontiers sous le bureau pour obtenir une bonne note !_

Emma grommela quelque chose de totalement inaudible en guise de réponse.

_ _J'ai fait des recherches sur internet et il s'avère que ce Monsieur Jones est véritablement un beau morceau. Tu crois qu'il remarquera que je suis une matheuse si je viens en douce assister à son cours ?_

_ _Tu ne tiendras pas une heure Ruby !_ Marmonna Emma le visage écrasé dans son oreiller.

_ _Tu as raison, je tiendrais le semestre entier s'il le faut ! Non mais Emma, tu as bien regardé ce type !_

_ _Je crois que je l'ai assez vu, sachant que je viens d'assister à deux heures de son cours._

_ _Ce que tu peux être désagréable parfois !_ S'exclama la jeune femme en frappant le haut du crâne de son amie avec son coussin.

_ _Rubyyy !_ Geignit Emma sans pour autant bouger d'un seul centimètre.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le Professeur Jones était beau. Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas craquer en entendant son petit accent irlandais. Il fallait être lesbienne pour ne pas tomber instantanément sous le charme du bleu limpide de ses yeux. Il fallait s'appeler Emma Nolan pour se ficher complètement de tout ça. Ok, ce type était canon. Et alors ? Ce qu'elle avait retenu de ces deux heures en amphi, ce n'était pas la façon ultra sexy qu'il avait de rouler les « r », mais surtout le fait que son cours était vraiment intéressant et si elle avait hâte d'être à jeudi, ce n'était pas pour le revoir, mais pour savoir si son cours de Littérature Étrangère serait aussi intéressant que celui-ci. Emma roula sur le dos.

_ _On a quelque chose à manger dans le frigo ?_ Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que leur frigo était vide.

_ _Non._

_ _Matthew ?_ Demanda-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un regard complice.

_ _Matthew !_ Répondit Ruby avec un large sourire.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes rentraient chez elles le ventre plein et en riant à gorge déployée.

_ _Tu te souviens la fois où on a botté les fesses des types chez Granny ? Ceux qui étaient partis sans payer ?_

_ _Olala ! S'écria la brune. « C'est bon, c'est bon, on va payer ! On va payer, mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! »_

Emma éclata de rire de plus belle en entendant l'imitation de Ruby. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de rigoler.

_ _Il- Il faut que j'appelle Henry_, hoqueta-t-elle.

_ _Je vais dans la salle de bains._

Emma hocha la tête tout en composant le numéro de sa mère et Ruby s'éclipsa sans bruit. Mary Margaret décrocha à la première sonnerie. Emma était contente d'entendre la voix de sa mère. Même si elles s'étaient quittées il y a deux jours, Madame Nolan et sa fille était très proche l'une de l'autre.

_ _Alors ce premier jour ?_ S'enquit Mary Margaret.

_ _C'est comme si je n'étais jamais partie ! Les seules choses qui ont changé, ce sont mon emploi du temps, mes professeurs et mes cours. En dehors de ça, toujours la même routine. On rentre juste de chez Matthew, tu vois, oh et Ruby te passe le bonjour_, ajouta Emma devant les gesticulations frénétiques de son amie. _Ah et j'ai un super emploi du temps qui me laisse mon vendredi après-midi de libre et mon lundi matin aussi, du coup, je pourrais venir de temps en temps le week-end pour vous voir. Et toi ta journée ?_

_ _Comme une rentrée ! Je commence à être rodée depuis le temps. Je me retrouve avec mes deux petits monstres dans ma classe._

_ _Tu as Henry et Roland dans ta classe ?_

_ _Oui. Roland pense que je l'ai fait exprès. Si seulement ! Ordre du directeur : on n'a pas assez de postes et trop d'élèves. C'était ça ou la classe mixte._

_ _Je vois... Henry est dans le coin ?_ Demanda Emma, un soupçon d'impatience vibrant dans sa voie.

_ _Tu n'as pas eu mon message ? C'est son père qui l'a récupéré en sortant de l'école. Il passe la soirée avec lui et il le ramène d'ici... Il devrait être rentré dans une vingtaine de minutes._

_ _Il est avec Neal ?_

_ _Emma, ne t'énerve pas. C'est Henry qui m'a demandé d'appeler son père pour qu'il vienne le chercher à la sortie des classes._

_ _... Ok._

_ _Tu es fâchée ?_ Demanda sa mère.

_ _Non... Enfin si ! Maman, tu sais ce que je pense de Neal et de son influence sur Henry..._

_ _Il reste son père Emma_, la coupa Mary Margaret.

_ _Oui, ça, je suis au courant._ Emma fit une pause, expirant longuement par le nez afin de se calmer. _Écoute maman, je peux comprendre qu'Henry ait besoin de voir son père. Il compense vu que je ne suis pas là. Mais... Fais en sorte qu'il ne compense pas trop, d'accord ?_

_ _D'accord_, répondit Mary Margaret en soupirant.

_ _Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer d'avoir Neal. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. Je t'aime._

_ _Je t'aime aussi chérie._

Emma s'assit sur le bord de son lit, faisant passer son portable d'une main à l'autre. Ruby avait mis la radio dans la salle de bains et s'égosillait sur les paroles de Let It Be. Bénit soit l'inventeur des murs insonorisés ! Emma déverrouilla son portable et parcouru son répertoire à la recherche du numéro de Neal. Pourquoi, de tous les pères du monde, il avait fallu que Neal Gold soit celui d'Henry ? Conseil numéro un d'Emma Nolan : ne jamais tomber amoureuse. Conseil numéro deux : ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un gros lâche qui se barre dès que vous lui annoncez que vous êtes enceinte. Conseil numéro trois : éviter de tomber enceinte dudit « gros lâche » quand vous n'avez que seize ans. « Erreur n°01 » : voilà le nom que portait Neal dans le répertoire d'Emma. D'accord, elle y allait peut-être un peu fort. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait eu six ans pour lui pardonner. Il avait eu six ans pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait une erreur en agissant comme un lâche.  
>Elle l'avait rencontré au lycée, en seconde. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans, elle en avait quinze. Ils avaient commencé à traîner ensemble. C'était pendant sa période d'adolescente rebelle. Au départ, elle restait avec lui pour taper sur les nerfs de ses parents. Neal était le fils de Robert Gold, l'homme le plus puissant et le plus riche de Storybrooke. Les relations entre le père et le fils étaient plutôt tendues et Neal faisait tout à cette époque pour rendre son père complètement fou. C'est à de nombreuses reprises que Neal avait passé la nuit au bureau du shérif Nolan. Et puis Emma était tombée sous le charme de ses belles paroles, de ses promesses... Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rendu compte que ça n'allait pas. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait acheté ce test de grossesse. Elle l'avait appelé, il lui avait répondu. Il lui avait promis de se ranger, d'arrêter les bêtises. Il lui avait promis une vie confortable, pour elle et le futur bébé. Une vie rien que tous les trois. Deux mois avant la naissance d'Henry, il quittait Storybrooke en stop pour rejoindre New York. Adieu Tallahassee. Adieu le maison près de la plage. Adieu la coccinelle jaune qui rouillait au fond du garage de Gino. Emma avait gardé Henry, qui était naît le 5 août 2006. Emma était sortie diplômée avec mention Très Bien du lycée. Elle avait accepté de travailler chez Granny pour pouvoir rester auprès d'Henry. Elle avait renoncé à l'université pour élever son fils. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur dire, ses parents et Ruby savaient bien qu'Emma regrettait d'avoir arrêté ses études.<p>

Et un jour, Neal était revenu. Comme ça, sans crier gare. C'était juste avant qu'Emma ne parte pour l'université. Elle avait envoyé sa candidature à plusieurs universités, ses parents avaient réussi à l'en convaincre, et elle avait été reçue à Bates. On lui offrait même une bourse et un appartement d'étudiant sur le campus. C'était un soir d'août, ils étaient tous en train de fêter ses résultats et ceux de Ruby chez Granny. Henry venait d'avoir quatre ans. Emma avait d'abord refusé que Neal s'implique dans la vie de son fils. Il lui avait tourné le dos avant même qu'il ne voit le jour. Monsieur Gold était intervenu en la faveur de son fils, rappelant à Emma la légitimité de Neal en tant que père, aux yeux de la loi. Emma avait plié.

Elle appuya sur la touche d'appel et approcha le portable de son oreille. La tonalité résonna une fois. Deux fois. Emma se leva et alla appuyer son front contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue.

_ _Emma ?_

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en entendant la voix de son ex.

_ _Elle-même !_ Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

_ _Oh, tu veux parler à Henry je suppose._

_ _Tu supposes bien._

Elle entendit Neal appeler son fils. Connaissant le petit garçon, il avait dû supplier son père d'aller au parc pour jouer au chevalier et maintenant, il devait être devant la télévision, mangeant une pizza en regardant Peter Pan, son dessin animé préféré.

_ _Maman !_ S'exclama la voix enjouée d'Henry.

_ _Salut mon chéri !_

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Emma alors que le petit garçon lui racontait sa première journée d'école. Il était dans la même classe que Roland de Locksley, son meilleur ami. Il était très content d'avoir sa grand-mère pour maîtresse. La cantine était géniale, la salle de classe était géniale. Tout était génial. Il insista ensuite pour que sa mère passe au crible les moindres faits et gestes de sa propre journée.

_ _Tu rentres dans combien de jours maman ?_ Demanda Henry d'une toute petite voix.

_ _Attends que je compte..._ Lui répondit la jeune femme en attrapant son agenda. 45, 46... Dans 47 jours.

_ _Ça fait beaucoup 47 jours ?_

_ _Pas tant que ça mon cœur._

_ _Hum... Tu me manques maman_, murmura la petite voix d'Henry.

Le cœur d'Emma était comme étouffé dans un étau et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

_ _Toi aussi tu me manques mon bébé_, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

_ _Ah non, j'suis pas un bébé maman ! J'ai huit ans, je te rappelle !_

Emma éclata de rire ; le poids sur sa cage thoracique avait disparu.

_ _Oui, tu es un grand maintenant ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, il est tard et tu devrais déjà être rentrée chez mamie et au lit ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher. Je t'aime mon grand garçon. Je t'appelle samedi soir, d'accord._

_ _D'accord maman. Je t'aime trèèès fort !_

_ _Et moi encore plus !_

_ _Pas autant que moi !_ Répliqua le petit garçon.

Emma raccrocha en soupirant. Un soupir à la fois triste et heureux. Ruby émergea enfin de la salle de bains et demanda des nouvelles du petit héros. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent la soirée assises sur le lit de Ruby, un pot de Ben and Jerry's coincé entre elles, devant un épisode de Games of Throne. La vie reprenait son court normal. Plus qu'une année à tirer Emma, se dit la jeune femme en avalant une cuillère de glace à la vanille et aux noix de pécans, plus qu'une année.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre. :) Vos impressions ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous donner ce deuxième chapitre. Entre les partiels et la reprise des cours, j'ai été très occupée. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. Toujours est-il, j'espère que cette suite vous plaît ! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos review. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> – _Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, je partirai._

* * *

><p>_ <em>Moyenne des filles portant une jupe ou une robe en dessous du genou, environs 77%. Moyenne des filles portant un décolleté outrageusement plongeant, environs 64%. Taux d'œstrogène présent dans cet amphithéâtre… Huuuum, 94%.<em>

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Ruby avait insisté pour assister au cours du professeur Jones. Emma avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Mais Ruby était impossible à détourner de son but : une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, la seule personne capable de la faire changer d'avis – et encore pas toujours à tous les coups – c'était sa grand-mère. Depuis le début de l'heure, Ruby s'amusait à calculer ce genre de statistiques, absolument inutiles et hors sujet avec le thème du cours.

_ _Ruby Lucas, si tu ne la boucles pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te prive de tes croissants frais du matin ! _murmura la blonde.

Ruby se contenta pour toute réponse de lui tirer la langue de la manière la plus puérile qu'il soit.

_ _Il n'y a que toi pour rester aussi impassible devant tant de sex-appeal !_ Chuchota la brunette à sa voisine.

Emma soupira tout en continuant tant bien que mal de prendre des notes.

_ _Je suis surtout la seule concentrée sur les mots qui sortent de sa bouche et pas sur son accent irlandais ou sur ses fesses trop bien moulées dans son jean_, répliqua la jeune femme.

Ruby gloussa, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus.

_ _Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pour qui et pourquoi Victor Hugo a écrit ce poème ?_

Emma soupira devant le silence complet qui assomma la salle après la question du professeur. S'il y avait bien un pourcentage pour lequel elle était sûre, c'était celui du taux d'imbéciles et d'ignorants présents à ce cours.

_ _Pour sa fille Léopoldine_, marmotta-t-elle tout en le rajoutant à ses notes, sans même attendre la réponse exacte.

La seconde suivante, son bras gauche s'élevait dans les airs pour attirer l'attention du professeur. Emma sursauta. Ruby avait attrapé son coude et c'était elle qui agitait le bras de sa meilleure amie. Emma repoussa d'un geste brusque la main de Ruby, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

_ _Oui, mademoiselle ?_ Demanda le professeur Jones en la pointant du doigt.

La moitié des visages de la salle se tournèrent vers elle et Emma sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'accepta d'en sortir. Le professeur attendit patiemment, les bras croisés sur son torse. Ruby enfonça son coude dans les côtes de la jeune femme, qui lui lança un regard noir, avant de répondre d'une voix rauque à la question du professeur.

_ _Victor Hugo a écrit ce poème pour sa fille, Léopoldine. Elle s'était noyée, à Villequier, en France._

Un sourire content se dessina sur le visage de l'enseignant.

_ _Exacte mademoiselle_, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête. _Je suis heureux de constater qu'au moins une personne semble suivre et s'intéresser à mon cours._

Les regards noirs qui fusèrent sur Emma après cette remarque du professeur, ne firent qu'augmenter l'embarras de la jeune femme. Il reprit son cours comme si de rien était et Emma s'enfonça dans son siège, continuant de prendre des notes, un peu plus distraitement qu'au début de l'heure. À côté d'elle, Ruby arborait un sourire jubilatoire.

_ _Tu viens de perdre tes croissants frais du matin, Wolfy !_ Murmura Emma entre ses dents.

Ruby laissa échapper un gloussement discret.

_ _Ce n'est pas grave, ça en valait la peine._

Emma gratifia sa meilleure amie d'un nouveau regard assassin avant de replonger dans sa prise de note avec autant d'assiduité que son cerveau encore en ébullition le lui permettait.

Pour se faire pardonner de sa petite blague du matin, Ruby avait insisté pour offrir à Emma son dîner chez Matthew. La brunette sortit le grand jeu. Leur table au fond de la salle, du champagne, les meilleurs plats de la carte et une bouteille de Bordeaux absolument divine. Emma avait joué les boudeuses pendant tout l'apéritif pour finalement laisser tomber le masque de la meilleure amie fâchée lorsque Julien, l'un des serveurs, avait déposé devant elle une assiette remplis de deux énormes tranches de foie gras.

_ _C'est Noël ?_ Avait demandé la jeune femme en tartinant un toast.

Ruby s'était contentée de lui adresser son plus beau sourire. Les assiettes s'enchaînèrent, toutes plus remplies les unes que les autres. Lorsque Julien lui avait apporté une coupelle remplie d'une glace Poire Belle Hélène, Emma avait cambré son dos, les mains sur le ventre.

_ _Ah non, je ne peux plus rien avaler là ! Mon estomac va exploser !_

Ruby lui lança un regard de défi et plongea une cuillère avide dans la coupe de son amie.

_ _Hé ! Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois manger cette glace à ma place !_ Répliqua Emma en tirant le dessert vers elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leur repas en riant. La fausse mauvaise humeur d'Emma s'était évaporée aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était installée. Alors que le serveur venait de rapporter en cuisine leurs dernières assiettes, Ruby se mit à couiner et gesticuler comme une petite souris devant un morceau de fromage.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ S'enquit Emma.

Ruby lui désigna du menton le bar derrière elle. Emma se retourna et comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comportement de son amie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ _Oh je t'en prie Ruby ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ruby, que…_

Mais Ruby n'entendait plus rien. Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait droit vers le tabouret du professeur Jones. Emma poussa à nouveau un long soupire. Elle se retourna pour voir Ruby et son professeur s'approcher de leur table. La brunette déposa une pinte de Guinness devant Emma, un immense sourire lui barrant le visage.

_ _Regarde qui j'ai croisé au bar !_ S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_ _Professeur Jones_, le salua poliment Emma.

_ _Mademoiselle Nolan. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Killian. Professeur, ça fait très… Formel_, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

C'était assez bizarre de croiser son professeur autre part que dans les couloirs de l'université ou dans une salle de cours. La présence de l'enseignant à leur table mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle avala une gorgée de sa Guinness, mais la boisson glissa dans sa gorge telle du plomb liquide. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser.

_ _Je-Je m'excuse, mais je dois sortir… Téléphoner. Je reviens dans cinq minutes Ruby._

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils et attrapa de justesse le portable d'Emma encore sur la table.

_ _Je suis persuadée que ça peut attendre._

Comprenant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, elle se rassie et bu une longue rasade de bière. Le professeur ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que la jeune femme. Il se tenait très droit, les muscles de ses avant-bras étaient tendus, sa poigne crispée autour de sa pinte de Guinness. Quelle idée stupide était encore passée par la tête de Ruby…

_ _Alors, Killian…_ Commença-t-elle, un large sourire jubilatoire illustrant son visage. _Est-ce vraiment votre première année en tant que professeur ?_

Il leva le nez de sa bière pour répondre.

_ _Oui, absolument. Je suis toujours étudiant chercheur, il me reste deux ans avant de terminer mon master, mais lorsque Bates m'a proposé un poste, je n'ai pas hésité. Pour moi, l'expérience de maître de conférences m'a semblé être une très bonne chose._

_ _Vous êtes jeune pour un professeur !_

L'esquisse fugace d'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

_ _Pas tant que ça… Et vous mademoiselle Lucas, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'une brillante étudiante en mathématique et physique pouvait être intéressée par un cours de Littérature._

Emma réprima un rire alors que le visage de Ruby se figeait de surprise.

_ _Je ne faisais qu'accompagner Emma. Soutient amicale_, répondit-elle sans que son sourire ne disparaisse pour autant.

Monsieur Jones leva un sourcil moqueur en direction de Ruby avant de gratifier la blonde d'un regard furtif.

_ _Soutient amicale ?_ Raya la jeune femme à mi-voix. Emma avala d'une traite le reste de sa bière et ramassa ses affaires._ Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. À lundi monsieur._

Ruby n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune professeur non plus d'ailleurs, Emma sortit en trombe du restaurant. Énervée, elle tapa dans une pomme de pin et l'envoya valser quelque mètre plus loin.

Lorsque Ruby rentra à l'appartement, une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle trouva sa meilleure amie couchée dans son lit, le nez dans un livre d'histoire. La jeune femme se fit discrète et ne pipa pas un mot. Son silence ne dura pas longtemps. Ruby apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ _Tu es fâchée ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Emma posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et se redressa sur un coude pour répondre à Ruby.

_ _Oui… Et non._

La brunette se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ _Plus oui ou plus non ?_

_ _Plus non_, répondit Emma avec un petit sourire.

Ruby sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie, lui plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue et sortie en sautillant de la pièce.

_ _Bonne nuit Swan_, lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

_ _Bonne nuit Wolfy_, répondit Emma en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle éteignit la lumière et plongea au chaud sous ses couvertures, où elle ne tarda pas à tomber entre les mains de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Le mois de septembre touchait déjà à sa fin. Les arbres qui décoraient la cours et les jardins du campus commençaient déjà à revêtir leurs couleurs d'automne, un mélange délicat d'écarlate, de brun et d'ambre. Emma marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, réfléchissant au cadeau qu'elle pourrait rapporter à son fils. Un livre ? Non, il en avait déjà trop. Un vêtement ? Trop classique. Un jouet ? Oui, mais quoi ? Il avait déjà tout. Henry était loin d'être un enfant malheureux. Il avait une famille aimante et ne manquait jamais du rien. La jeune femme poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur et le lourd silence apaisa Emma immédiatement. Elle déposa une partie de ses livres au comptoir, puis se mit en quête d'une table tranquille. Elle réussit à travailler pendant toute l'après-midi, s'arrêtant seulement pour étirer ses muscles engourdis ou pour boire une gorgée de café. Cette quatrième année n'était pas de tout repos. Avant de partir, elle alla ranger les livres qu'elle avait utilisés pour son travail. Mais entre son sac et la pile d'ouvrages qu'elle portait dans ses bras, son équilibre était franchement précaire. Elle manqua de tomber le nez contre le sol à plusieurs reprises, mais se retint de justesse. Le dit le proverbe « jamais deux sans trois » la rattrapa au tournant et la troisième fut la bonne. Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de reposer un des volumes à sa place, en haut d'une étagère, le reste de la pile de livres échappa à ses bras et atterrit par terre en grand fracas, la déséquilibrant par la même occasion. Emma se retint de crier, mais miraculeusement la chute ne fut pas douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle en comprit la raison. Monsieur Jones avait amorti sa chute en la rattrapant par les épaules. Emma se dégagea brusquement, le visage rouge. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible qui était censé être un remerciement et ramassa aussi vite qu'elle le put, ses livres échoués au sol. Le jeune professeur lui tendit l'un d'entre eux après avoir jeté un œil à la couverture.<p>

_ _Anthologie de la poésie française du 18ème siècle ? Je vois que vous suivez mes conseils de lecture._

Emma attrapa l'ouvrage et le rangea dans son sac avant de répondre.

_ _Il semblerait, oui._

La jeune femme était vraiment mal à l'aise et instinctivement, se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ _Quel est votre sujet d'exposé déjà ?_ Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_ _Les poètes européens romantiques du 18ème siècle_, hasarda la blonde dans un souffle.

Le professeur hocha la tête, satisfait.

_ _Un sujet intéressant. Vos recherches sont-elles concluantes ?_

_ _Pour le moment oui._

_ _Dans ce cas, je ne vous retarde pas plus. A vendredi mademoiselle Nolan._

Et il s'enfonça dans les rayonnages, promenant ses doigts sur la tranche des livres qui défilaient à chacun de ses pas. Emma reprit son souffle lentement, puis tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dehors que la voix de son professeur retentissait à nouveau dans son dos. L'étudiante fit volte-face et le vent rabattit ses longs cheveux blonds dans sa figure. Un court instant, monsieur Jones la regarda, hébété. Puis il se ressaisit, les joues légèrement rosies, ce qu'Emma mit sur le compte du vent froid de la fin d'après-midi.

_ _Je… Je voulais vous demander_, commença-t-il hésitant. _Je mets en place des soirées littéraires, les jeudis à partir de 21h00 chez Matthews. Les gens pourront venir y lire des extraits de leurs livres préférés, des poèmes, des chansons… Comme vous travaillez sur la poésie du 18ème, je me suis dit que vous pourriez être intéressée. Il y aura des professeurs, des étudiants… Ce sera ouvert au public bien évidemment. Alors, si vous souhaitez venir… Vous serez la bienvenue._

_ _Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, mais, je me souviendrai de la proposition. Merci._

Elle sourit poliment et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, sont cœur battait à tout rompre et ses pommettes la brulaient. L'attitude du professeur était déroutante pour Emma. Et pourtant, il ne se comportait pas de manière outrageante il agissait comme n'importe quel professeur. Sa proposition n'était pas un traitement de faveur, seulement un conseil pédagogique donné à une élève lambda. Ressaisis-toi, se morigéna la jeune femme en tournant brutalement la clé dans la serrure. Elle balança son sac sur son lit et enleva avec tout autant de délicatesse son blouson en cuir. Pourquoi donc était-elle en colère ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait invité à boire un verre ou à aller dîner ensemble ! Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils ?

_ _C'est ton professeur_, grinça Emma entre ses dents. _Un professeur comme un autre. Et tu es son élève._

Tout en se soliloquant à elle-même, la blonde attrapa une tasse et se servit en café avant de s'attaquer à la cuisine. Peut-être alors réussirait-elle à se détendre un peu. Elle était en colère contre elle pour s'être ainsi laissé avoir par les beaux yeux de monsieur Jones. Elle n'était pas une de ses gamines frivoles. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans, elle était une adulte et il n'y avait que deux hommes dans sa vie : son père et son fils. Personne n'avait le droit de venir déranger cet ordre-là.

Ruby déboula dans l'appartement une heure plus tard. Le repas était presque prêt. Emma déambulait dans la cuisine pour mettre le couvert. Le studio sentait bon les effluves de cuisses de poulet au miel, tout juste sortis du four. La brunette huma l'air en se léchant les babines.

_ _Huuuum_, dit-elle, _ça sent super bon par ici._

Emma lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

_ _Si madame veut bien se donner la peine, le dîner est servie !_

Les deux amies papotèrent de leur journée. Ruby lui raconta ses cours de chimie et l'accident qu'un des élèves avaient failli causer en faisant un mauvais mélange. La jeune femme s'indigna devant un tel manque de concentration, s'appuyant sur le fait qu'en quatrième année, on avait plus le droit de faire des erreurs de débutants. Emma lui relata sa journée, passant volontairement sous silence sa « rencontre » avec son professeur. Rien qu'en y repensant, ses nerfs se roulaient en pelote. Elle parla tout de même des soirées littéraires à Ruby. Après tout, c'était plutôt une bonne idée ce genre de soirée ça ferait une occasion de plus pour manger chez Matthews et pour se cultiver par la même occasion. Ruby adora l'idée. De toute façon, associer le mot soirée au nom de Matthews était le meilleur moyen d'emballer la brunette sur n'importe quel projet !

Le jeudi soir arriva plus vite qu'Emma ne l'eut cru. Ruby avait pris le soin de réserver une table – leur table, pour le soir. Matthew leur avait dit que les réservations étaient déjà presque complètes. Le projet de soirées littéraires semblait emballer beaucoup de monde. Elles arrivèrent peu avant 21h00 et la salle était déjà comble. Des gens étaient assis au bar, des chaises avaient été ajoutées au bord de l'estrade… Il ne restait de vide que leur petite table, coincée au fond de la salle. Elles saluèrent Matthew qui courrait derrière le comptoir pour satisfaire les demandes de ses clients et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Emma fouilla la sale du regard, mais ne le retrouva pas. Le poids qui pesait jusque-là sur ses épaules s'envola comme une plume. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement. Matthew en personne vint prendre leur commande. Ils jacassèrent quelque minute jusqu'à ce que le micro au milieu de la scène se mette à grésiller. Le cuisinier s'éclipsa et les deux jeunes femmes prêtèrent attention à l'homme debout au milieu de la scène.

_ _Ah ben ça alors !_ S'exclama Ruby dans un souffle. _Puis son regard se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais que c'était lui qui organisait cet événement ?_

Emma se sentit rougir, mais se retint de mordre à l'hameçon.

_ _Non, je n'étais pas au courant. J'ai seulement reçu un mail des délégués de ma promotion parlant de ces soirées littéraires._

Elle savait très bien que Ruby ne la croyait pas. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas pour autant la vérité. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle fit mine d'être absorbé par les paroles de son professeur, ce qui n'était pas si difficile à faire…

_ _Je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux et j'espère que vous apprécierez tous autant que moi cette première séance. Alors pour inaugurer la première soirée littéraire, je vais moi-même lire un poème._

Il s'assit sur un petit tabouret, régla le micro à sa hauteur et se concentra.

_ Il s'agit là du prologue de l'Acte II de Roméo et Juliette, de William Shakespeare. Un classique, mais un classique que j'affectionne beaucoup. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer à déclamer.

« _Maintenant, le vieil amour agonise sur son lit de mort,_

_Et une passion nouvelle aspire à son héritage._

_Cette belle pour qui notre amant gémissait et voulait mourir, _

_Comparée à la tendre Juliette, a cessé d'être belle.»_

Il marqua une courte pause, hésitant, le regard vague et nostalgique. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés un peu plus sur la couverture du livre.

_« Maintenant Roméo est aimé de celle qu'il aime :_

_Et tous deux sont ensorcelés par le charme de leurs regards. »_

Le professeur leva ses yeux de son ouvrage et les posa dans la foule. Non, pas dans la foule. Emma se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle sera ses poings sous la tables et se mordit la langue. Il la regardait elle. Elle détourna son propre regard et se mit à jouer avec un morceau de pain. Ruby, bouche bée, admirait le spectacle sans se soucier d'elle. L'enseignant continua de déclamer son poème, comme si de rien était.

_« Mais il a besoin de conter ses peines à son ennemie supposée,_

_Et elle dérobe ce doux appât d'amour sur un hameçon dangereux._

_Traité en ennemi, Roméo ne peut avoir un libre accès_

_Pour soupirer ces vœux que les amants se plaisent à prononcer »_

Emma n'osait plus relever les yeux de la nappe. Le sang battait à ses tempes comme des milliers de tambours. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, son accent était comme plus marqué c'était à la fois doux et sec, comme une brise d'été sur la plage. On pouvait presque sentir la mer venir chatouiller vos orteils et le soleil chauffer votre peau. Un frisson parcouru son échine et elle fut tenté, quelque folle seconde, de jeter un coup d'œil à la scène.

_« Et Juliette, tout aussi éprise, est plus impuissante encore_

_À se ménager une rencontre avec son amoureux._

_Mais la passion leur donne la force, et le temps, l'occasion_

_De goûter ensemble d'ineffables joies dans d'ineffables transes. »_

Une salve d'applaudissements s'en suivit et le jeune homme salua la foule d'une petite courbette, laissant sa place à un étudiant de doctorat. Matthew arriva avec leurs assiettes, mais Emma ne mangea pas. Elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Elle se força à avaler quelque bouchée de sa salade César, sans grande conviction. Le problème ne venait pas de la nourriture, comme d'habitude, elle était excellente. Seulement, son cerveau était en ébullition. Pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle prétexta un besoin pressant pour sortir de table. Elle se frayait un chemin en zigzagant entre les tables pour rejoindre les toilettes, lorsque l'on agrippa son bras par-derrière.

_ _Mademoiselle Nolan, vous avez finalement pu venir à ce que je vois._

C'était lui. Forcément.

_ _En effet, oui_, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser_, dit-elle en indiquant la porte dans son dos.

Il la laissa partir, un peu surpris par son attitude brusque. Emma s'engouffra dans la pièce et s'enferma dans une toilette. Elle rabaissa la cuvette et s'assit par-dessus. Elle devait se calmer et surtout arrêter de se faire des films. Ce n'était que des coïncidences, rien de plus. Il l'avait fixé comme il aurait pu fixer n'importe qui. Peut-être même qu'il avait regardé Ruby. Elle ressortit quelque minute plus tard, un peu plus tranquille, mais évita soigneusement de croiser son professeur. Elle finit de manger son plat, discutant avec Ruby et écoutant d'une oreille distraite les récitations des différentes personnes qui se succédaient sur l'estrade. La fin de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à pied jusqu'à leur appartement. Sur le chemin du retour, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de mentionner la prestation du beau professeur.

_ _Il était… Resplendissant !_

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

_ _Il a un charisme fou_, continua la brune. _C'est impressionnant ! Et cet accent… Délicieux !_

_ _Franchement Ruby, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_ L'implora son amie.

_ _Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié sa prestation !_

Emma ouvrit la bouche dans le vide : aucun son ne daigna en sortir. Ruby lui lança un de ses célèbres regards « Je te l'avais dit ».

_ _Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait tout à l'heure. J'ai aperçu votre échange de loin. Tu avais l'air remonté, comme Granny quand elle se rend compte que je porte une jupe trop courte !_

Emma pinça les lèvres. Rien n'échappait à l'œil avisé de Ruby. Elle chercha une excuse plausible à lui balancer, mais rien ne vint, alors elle opta pour la vérité. Ruby ne répondit rien une fois l'aveu confessé. Emma la remercia intérieurement pour son silence. Elle se sentait suffisamment fautive, elle n'avait pas envie qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Mais c'était mal connaître Ruby. Le petit génie ne tarda pas à retrouver la parole.

_ _Tu en pinces pour lui en fait !_ S'exclama la jeune femme, un énorme sourire barrant son visage. _Tu en pinces pour lui, mais tu le nies totalement !_

Emma ne dit rien. Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Ruby babillant des inepties auxquelles la jolie blonde ne fit pas attention. Elle repassait en boucle sa dernière phrase. Elle en pinçait pour son professeur et ne voulait pas se l'avouer ? Et puis quoi encore !

* * *

><p>Emma repoussa son assiette loin d'elle, la main sur son estomac. Elle poussa un soupire de satiété qui tira un sourire à son père.<p>

_ _Maman, tu sais qu'on ne meurt pas de faim à Bates ?_

Mary Margaret ne répondit rien et s'éloigna avec les restes du dessert. C'était bon d'être de retour à la maison, de revoir ses parents, son frère, son fils et ses amis. Henry était à l'étage, avec Noa ils jouaient certainement aux jeux vidéo à en juger par les bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant et les rugissements de monstres. Ruby servait le café alors que Granny aidait Mary Margaret avec les restes du repas. Emma regroupa les assiettes vides et les apporta à sa mère dans la cuisine.

_ _Alors_, demanda David en faisant tourner son couteau entre ses doigts, _comment ça se passe les cours ?_

_ _Plutôt bien_, répondit Ruby en versant du café dans la tasse d'Emma. _Les cours sont très intéressants, mais c'est plus intense que l'année précédente. On a beaucoup de boulot._

Emma hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Ensuite, Ruby se mit à exposer sa thèse sur les cellules-souches. Elle assomma tout le monde à coup de termes scientifiques incompréhensibles et si sa grand-mère ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures.

_ _Et toi Emma ?_ Demanda Granny. _Comment ça se passe cette dernière année._

Emma sourie à la vieille femme. Elle expliqua brièvement ces différents projets et sa mère s'enthousiasma en l'entendant parler de son exposé sur la poésie du 18ème siècle.

_ _Je pourrais te prêter quelques ouvrages si tu veux ?_ Proposa Mary Margaret. _Pendant mes études pour devenir professeur, j'ai un peu travaillé sur ce sujet. Je dois avoir quelque livre qui traîne dans la bibliothèque._

Emma hocha la tête et termina sa tasse de café. Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table, lorsque Ruby repris la parole. Une petite lueur espiègle dansait dans les yeux de son amie et Emma se dit que ça ne valait rien de bon.

_ _C'est pour le cours du professeur Jones que tu dois faire cet exposé, non ?_

Nous y voilà ! Emma leva les yeux au ciel et continua de ramasser les tasses et les coupelles sans un mot. Son mutisme tira un gloussement à Ruby. David lança un regard interrogateur à sa fille.

_ _Qui est-ce professeur ?_ S'enquit-il.

Emma disparut derrière le bar pour remplir le lave-vaisselle. Ruby ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa place.

_ _Un nouveau professeur d'histoire et de littérature. Ses cours ont beaucoup de succès. On comprend pourquoi vu le morceau !_

_ Ruby ! S'indigna sa grand-mère.

Emma réapparut de derrière le comptoir et adressa un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. David et Mary Margaret fixaient leur fille d'un œil suspect.

_ _Ne me regardez pas comme ça !_ Grogna la jeune femme. _Oui, ce professeur à un joli minois qui lui permet de remplir un amphithéâtre sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Et alors ? Moi ce qui m'importe, se sont ses cours. Cours qui ont d'ailleurs très intéressants. Il est diplômé de Cambridge en littérature et histoire européenne tout de même !_

Mary Margaret adressa un sourire à sa fille alors que David restait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés en direction de sa fille. Emma fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'attitude de son père. Ruby ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, et ajouta que le jeune professeur était également l'instigateur de soirées littéraires chez Matthew.

_ _Il a un petit accent irlandais… Miam !_

Granny gratifia sa petite fille d'un regard assassin que Ruby ignora superbement. Emma secoua la tête dépitée.

_ _Si on changeait de sujet ?_ Proposa la blonde.

Étrangement, personne ne fut contre cette décision. Mary Margaret raconta ses journées à l'école, ses élèves, ses projets pour l'école, le tout avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, comme à son habitude. David mentionna quelque fait divers cocasse arrivé au poste avec son collègue Graham. Granny se contenta de lâcher les ragots croustillants qu'elle avait interceptés derrière son bar. Mais Storybrooke restait une petite ville très calme. Une des raisons pour laquelle Emma l'aimait tant. Après que le repas, Emma monta à l'étage chercher son fils. Elle avait besoin d'un tête-à-tête avec son petit garçon et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une promenade dans le parc municipale accompagnée d'une glace. Henry ne se fit pas prier et abandonna Noa et les jeux vidéo pour suivre sa mère.

Le parc était presque vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez le glacier ambulant à qui Henry commanda un cornet chocolat vanille. Emma pris la main de son fils dans la sienne et ils se mirent à arpenter les chemins du parc en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils firent une pause à l'aire de jeux et Emma contempla avec ravissement le petit garçon rire aux éclats en glissant sur le grand toboggan rouge. Ce toboggan était hors d'âge. Emma elle-même se souvenait avoir descendu ce jeu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au cours de son enfance. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Son sourire s'évapora trop rapidement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui la hélait dans son dos. Neal. Elle se retourna vers le père de son enfant, le regard froid, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Henry qui avait reconnu son père se mit à courir dans sa direction. Neal attrapa le petit garçon et le fit tourner en l'air un instant avant de le serrer bien fort contre lui. Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir pardonner à Neal. Elle aurait tellement aimé que son fils puisse avoir ses deux parents réunis. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'Henry souffrait de cette situation.

_ _Tu es venue passer le week-end chez toi ?_ L'interrogea Neal.

Emma hocha la tête. Neal laissa filer son fils qui indiqua d'un geste la balançoire. Les deux adultes suivirent Henry jusqu'au jeu en question. Neal se mit à pousser le petit garçon dans le dos pour qu'il décolle. Les éclats de rire d'Henry étaient agréables à entendre. Emma sortit son portable et immortalisa le moment par quelque cliché.

_ _Alors, tout se passe bien à Bates ?_ S'enquit-il.

_ _La routine…_ Éluda Emma en haussant les épaules.

Le silence reprit place entre eux. Un silence lourd de sens et de souvenirs. Quand Emma était en présence de son ancien petit ami, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa mémoire de lui faire revivre le jour où elle avait appris son départ.

Elle était au bureau de son père. C'était comme ça tous les weekends. Elle aidait son père avec la paperasse administrative, parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui avec un ordinateur. Le téléphone s'était mis à sonner. David avait décroché. Son visage avait blêmi. Il avait lancé un drôle de regard à sa fille. Après avoir raccroché, il avait dit à Emma de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait obtempéré, car depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer les rebelles. Elle était donc rentrée chez elle. Sa mère avait été surprise de la voir rentrer si tôt. Emma avait passé le reste de la journée à cuisiner pour le vide grenier qui avait lieu le lendemain. Elle ne savait plus à combien de tournées de cookies elle en était quand son père était rentré. Il avait le visage grave. Il s'était approché de sa fille, lui avait pris les mains et lui avait dit, d'une voix qui se voulait forte, mais qui ne cachait que trop mal un mélange de tristesse et de profonde colère : « Neal est parti. Il a fugué ce matin. Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. »

Au départ, Emma avait cru que c'était une blague. Et puis elle avait compris que son père était sincère. Le couteau s'était planté en plein dans son cœur, y ouvrant une brèche énorme. Brèche qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à refermer, même après toutes ces années.

Henry tira sur la manche de sa mère et Emma reprit pied dans la réalité.

_ _Papa vaut m'offrir un chocolat chaud chez Granny. On y va ?_ Demanda-t-il, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son adorable visage poupin.

La jeune femme hésita. Allers ensemble chez Granny ? Les gens pourraient prendre cela pour une réconciliation et alors, la rumeur se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la ville.

_ _D'accord._

L'approbation était sortie toute seule de sa bouche, sans que la jolie blonde ne réalise le poids de ses mots. Henry avait attrapé la main de son père, puis celle de sa mère et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était rendu chez Granny. Emma avait d'abord trouvé la situation très déstabilisante. Et puis, comme à chaque fois, son malaise avait disparu devant le sourire de son enfant. Cette lueur de bonheur qui dansait dans ses yeux, l'éclat de son rire, les petites fossettes qui se creusaient aux coins de ses joues quand il souriait… Neal commanda trois chocolats chauds avec supplément chantilly, saupoudrés de cannelle, et Granny faillit bien avoir un arrêt cardiaque en les voyant entrer tous les trois dans son petit restaurant. Ruby n'était heureusement pas là, mais Emma savait que sa meilleure amie serait rapidement au courant… Une fois leurs tasses vides, Emma expliqua à son fils qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le petit garçon embrassa son père. La jolie blonde se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Petit à petit, elle arriverait peut-être à lui pardonner en fin de compte. Elle serra la main d'Henry dans la sienne et ils regagnèrent la maison de ses parents en chantant des comptines.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici ! Impressions, reviews ? :)<strong>


End file.
